scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoof of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". It appeared on YouTube on August 21, 2014. ''Cast: *Roger Rabbit - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot)'' *''Eddie Valiant - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs)'' *''Baby Herman - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)'' *''Judge Doom - Captain Hook (Peter Pan)'' *''Jessica Rabbit - Maggie and Rayna (The Buzz on Maggie)'' *''Dolores - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs)'' *''R.K. Maroon - Vector (Despicable Me)'' *''Marvin Acme - Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum)'' *''Mickey Mouse - The Annoying Orange'' *''Bugs Bunny - Balto'' *''Donald Duck - Pear (Annoying Orange)'' *''Daffy Duck - Boris (Balto)'' *''Smart Weasel - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar)'' *''Greasy Weasel - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.)'' *''Psycho Weasel - Broccoli Overlord (Annoying Orange)'' *''Wheezy Weasel - Steele (Balto)'' *''Stupid Weasel - Carl (Yin Yang Yo)'' *''Dumbo - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar)'' *''Bongo the Gorilla - Jocktopus (Fish Hooks)'' *''Yosemite Sam - Hades (Hercules)'' *''Tweety - Jim Crow (Dumbo)'' *''Goofy - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy)'' *''Benny the Cab - Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Droopy - Jake the Dog (Adventure Time)'' *''Betty Boop - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes)'' *''Toon Judge Doom - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo)'' *''Teddy Valiant - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis 1 & 2)'' *''Lt. Santino - Kermit the Frog (Muppets)'' *''Shoes as Themselves'' *''Mrs. Herman - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)'' *''Minnie Mouse - Passion Fruit (Annoying Orange)'' *''Pinocchio - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb)'' *''Big Bad Wolf - Raccoon (The Nut Job)'' *''Porky Pig - Pig (Back at the Barnyard)'' *''Sylvester - Tiger (An American Tail 1 & 2)'' *''Woody Woodpecker - Peck (Back at the Barnyard)'' *''Lena Hyena - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland)'' *''Tinker Bell - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street)'' *''Director - General W.R. Monger (Monsters vs. Aliens)'' *''Kids on Trolley - Alex and Benji (Marvelous Musical Mansion) and Tuck (My Life as a Teenage Robot)'' *''Angelo - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Octopus - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants)'' *''Policemen on Motorcycles - Police Men (The Nut Job)'' *''Bullets - Rats (Muppets)'' *''Other Toons - Various Characters'' *''Ms Tiger' - Fowler (Chicken Run)'' ''Scenes: *Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin"'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 2 - Hollywood 1947'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 3 - Public Transportation System'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 5 - Patty Cake'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 6 - Scene of the Crime'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 7 - Flint Finds Devon and Cornwall'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 8 - Toon Patrol'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 10 - Maggie and Rayna's Plea'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 12 - Shave And A Haircut'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!"'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 14 - Manny the Mammoth'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 15 - The Connection'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 16 - Vector Gets Shooted'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!"'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 18 - Flint Finds The Queen of Hearts'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 19 - Captain Hook Makes Manny Crash'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 20 - Captain Hook's Plan'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 21 - Flint sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 22 - Flint and Captain Hook Fight'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 23 - Flint's Toon Enemy'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 24 - Fanboy's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)"'' *''Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons Part 25 - End Credits'' ''Movie used: *Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' ''Clips from movies & TV shows used: *The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Robin Hood'' *''Madagascar Series'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Marvelous Musical Mansion'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Up'' *''Thomas and Friends'' *''VeggieTales'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Annoying Orange'' *''Balto'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' *''Shrek'' *''101 Dalmatians'' *''Total Drama Series'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Space Jam'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Yogi's Birthday Party'' *''The Muppets Series'' *''Hercules'' *''The Hunchback Of Norte Dame'' *''Toy Story'' *''Family Guy'' *''Aladdin'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Return to Neverland'' *''Yin Yang Yo'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Frozen'' *''Kronk's New Groove'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''Norm of the North'' *''Ice Age Series'' *''The Nut Job'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Dumbo'' *''Best Pals Hand Toons'' *''King of the Railway'' *''A American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''A American Tail'' *''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' *''A Bug's Life'' *''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Frosty the Snowman'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''Casper's First Christmas'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Sesame Street'' Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs